Where There's Smoke
by LoveforPenandDerek
Summary: Morgan and Garcia. When Derek overhears Penelope talking about him he decides to make major changes in their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Premise-** Morgan and Garcia. When Derek overhears Penelope talking about him he decides to make major changes in their relationship.

**Note-** This fic starts after season five episode 21 which was called Exit Wounds. To simplify things Penelope broke up with Kevin a couple of weeks before this story starts. The rating applies mainly to the last scene in this story.

**Where There's Smoke**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter One**

**May 2010**

"From where I was standing it looked like a really cozy moment. Come on, PG, you can tell me if there is finally something more going on between you and Morgan."

Penelope's laugh rang out. "I assure you there is not a thing, sweetie. He would never want that with me. We're friends, plain and simple, and that's how its always gonna be. When that chocolate Adonis looks at me the last thing on his mind is sex."

Standing outside of her office Derek Morgan bristled at what he heard. He couldn't believe how pissed off he was to hear Penelope Garcia's assessment of his feelings for her. The warmth that was in him dissipated in an instant. That made him even more pissed off.

He _had_ been in a good mood till a second ago. A good mood brought on from interacting with her. They had shared what he considered a special moment in Alaska before their flight home. Their bond had seemed more solid than ever just that morning.

Derek had been coming to ask Penelope if she wanted to get a drink tonight.

Now he stalled in his steps, hand raised to knock on the door, and shook his head over what he was hearing. He turned to walk away but Emily speaking again made his ears perk up.

Emily sounded shocked. "Have you met Morgan? He can't keep his eyes off you."

"All friendship, sweetie."

"I just thought there was always more there. We joke about it all the time but being serious-"

"Seriously, Morgan and I tease all the time but it's never going there." Penelope didn't sound a least bit hurt either.

And that hurt Derek. Made him re-think a lot of things he had been planning for their future too. He headed straight home, cracked open a bottle of whiskey and sat on his back porch lost in thoughts.

The way he saw it he had two options. Give up his fantasies of him and Penelope starting a relationship together now that she was finally once again single. Or show her that when he looked at her he saw a good friend but that's not all that he saw. He also saw a vivacious, sexy, hot woman who he had wanted in his bed from day one.

But the timing had never right before. Not for him. He had wasted away his chances because he didn't want to get into a serious relationship with anyone and didn't want to mess up a friendship with a cheap fling.

Penelope Garcia was a Goddess. She deserved the very best.

Back then that hadn't been him and he knew it. The years changed things though. Changed him. Now he was ready for all they could have. He had felt ready for a while already. Aching for more actually. She had been in love with another guy though. Now that relationship was kaput.

Derek had been sure it was their time to take everything all the way. Be all in. He had himself tricked into believing she felt it too. In Alaska it had all seemed so possible.

They had to share a room at a small inn because the team was forced to double up.

Laying on the floor he had wanted to get in that bed with her more than anything. But she was just two weeks out of a long term relationship and they were working a case. The timing had seemed off once again. Still, the second night that they were stuck there, he could barely sleep for being hard as all fuck over that red head hottie who lay just a few feet away. He watched her, in the moonlight, as she chattered away at him, flirted with him, teased him to come onto the bed and ravish her senseless. Then she swore that if he came up on the bed she wouldn't ravish him unless he asked nicely so he should just go ahead and feel free to join her on the bed.

It took all his willpower to tell her to stop being so silly and get some sleep, instead of just pinning her to the bed, whispering "Its always been you. Its only you. It will forever be you, baby girl," and spending the time they had till morning making her his in every way. That had been what he wanted most the night before. His dick had been throbbing painfully as he did his best to ignore the want, ignore her sweet smell in the air, ignore the gorgeous body he knew was hiding under that comforter.

Yet she_ still _thought, after all these years, he didn't see her that way.

Swallowing down another gulp of whiskey Derek tried to settle his mind and soothe his wounded pride. All the things he had ever said to her mocked him in that moment. Making his memories bitter and tinged with regret. Making the truth all too obvious for his liking.

She wasn't in love with him. Didn't care if he wasn't in love with her. Didn't even hold out the slightest hope for them.

Her next man would be someone who wasn't him. That thought made his fist clench and unclench. All of the sudden life looked grim and stretched out like a prison sentence before him.

Just that morning he was in one of the most beautiful places on earth with his gorgeous friend who he had more feelings for than he even knew what to do with thinking they were on the verge of something. He felt like a damn fool who had whiplash after how quick she had turned his head around on what reality actually was.

The whiskey burned down his throat as he finished the glass. It must have been his fifth by that point. He went to pour another and then stopped himself. He was drinking like she was already lost to him. Mourning Penelope and what they would never have as if it was a done deal.

Who said it had to be? Yeah, she didn't want him right now and she sure didn't get that he wanted her. But that could change, couldn't it?

Derek set down the bottle.

He pulled out his phone and sent her a text: _Hope you get some rest tonight Red Delicious. I could use some. A Goddess kept me up last night. Looking sexy and just out of my reach. Proud of you for the strength you showed in AK. You amaze me always. It will be a lucky man who gets you as his wife. He will have to get through me first. I won't go down without a fight. Sleep well angel. Wish I was in that bed with you right now. But then neither one of us would get a wink of sleep. You are the one I want to lose sleep over. So hard right now. All for U_.

There. Let her ignore that or misconstrue it. Derek poured another drink and sipped it, as he stared at the stars, thoughts of undressing her slowly in his head, savoring every inch of her as he did.

It wasn't five minutes later that her ring tone shrilled through the air. "Baby girl," he said, slurring his words a little.

He could tell she was smiling. "Ohhh, bad boy, you are drunk tonight. I figured as much."

"I had a few. I'm not drunk."

She chuckled. "Sure you aren't. You always get cuddly when you've had one too many."

"Woman, do you really think all I wanna do with you is cuddle? Think again."

She laughed. "Sleep it off, Hot Stuff."

"Don't wanna sleep. I wanna drink till it all makes sense again."

"Tell mama what's weighing on that brilliant brain you've got."

"You. All you. Can't stop thinking about you."

"What about me?"

"Why you're so far away right now. I got spoiled in Alaska. It don't feel right to not be sharing a room with you tonight."

"Poor thing. Should I come over and make it all better? Let you sleep on the floor so it feels just like that drafty, cramped inn again?"

"Come over, sweetheart, but don't expect me to stay on the floor this time. Derek Morgan never makes the same mistake twice in a row."

She giggled. "Step away from the bottle. You are going to be so embarrassed tomorrow. You're lucky we have the next few days off. You're gonna need it to recover."

"Recover? You sure that's the right term to use? What if I don't want to recover? What if there's no getting over you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Note- Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter one. I know the site is having some issues so the chapter may have been hard to read and review. I do love this fandom. For the most part it's a very supportive bunch.

Thanks for checking out my fic!

**Where There's Smoke**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Two**

**May 2010**

Derek was sitting in a lawn chair. His dog was running around his back yard. He had been drinking for a solid hour and was getting rather far gone. He already sent Penelope a text that started sweet and ended racy- telling her he was hard and she was the cause of it.

She called him and laughed at what she considered his silliness and adorable neediness that came from being drunk.

She giggled. "Step away from the bottle. You are going to be so embarrassed tomorrow. You're lucky we have the next few days off. You're gonna need it to recover."

"Recover? You sure that's the right term to use? What if I don't want to recover? What if there's no getting over you?"

"You're so cute, handsome. Its been forever since you've drunk dialed me. At least four years. I thought you outgrew it. You make me feel all tingly to know you still get dirty thoughts about me when you've been drinking. Now, if only you did when you're sober. Then this Goddess would devote herself to being your sex slave during every free moment you get away from work."

"Swear to God that you mean every word."

"Derek," she said in a patient tone "go to bed. I promise you that it will all look different in the morning. We all get lonely sometimes but alcohol doesn't make that feeling go away and its not your friend. I am. So listen to your real friend and call it a night."

"For you, baby girl, I will but only on two conditions. Can you give me what I need?"

"Oh, sug, it's a well known fact that I am putty in your hands. I do hope these conditions are reasonable because I've never learned how to deny you anything when you turn on the charm."

"Then just go with that feeling. Put yourself in my capable hands."

"If I was in your hands tonight I fear my greatest pleasure ever would be severely less than it should be because you're so blotto. So when exactly and how exactly do you want me in your hands? I'm up for hanging out tomorrow or the next day. I could use you reminding me that the world is a beautiful place like only you can do. Is that one of your conditions cause if not then it should be. I needed you on this last case and you were there for me but I didn't think about if you needed me back. Now I am and I want to be here for you now."

"You're my angel. You're always here for me. So don't let me down this time. Swear to me, Penelope, that you will give me one month to prove to you all we can be together. Swear no other man will touch you for the next month. Swear that you are mine until June 15th. You are Derek Morgan's woman. Give me your word."

She giggled. Completely not taking him serious. "Sure, whatever you want, baby. I'm your woman. Now get some rest because," she dragged out the rest of her sentence "you need it."

"You sleep well and the first thing I want you to do when you wake up is think about the man who worships you. Will you do that for me? Fall asleep imagining my fingers tangled in your curls and wake up thinking of just how many hours I'm gonna keep you in bed the first time you let me get you there."

"If I think of that I'll stay in bed all day."

"Not alone you won't. Tomorrow is my first day as your man and I don't plan to waste it. Now get some sleep because we've got a big day ahead of us."

Penelope chuckled. "Okay, handsome, good night."

"I'm counting the seconds already till I can see you again."

"Mmm-hmmm. When you're sober you better hope you black this all out or else you will surely never forgive yourself."

"We'll talk tomorrow but know you gave your word and I will hold you to it. All I want is a chance."

"You can have anything you want if you go to sleep and stop all this drunken rambling. Its amusing but so not what you're gonna wanna remember you did in the morning."

"You let me worry about that. You worry about finding the perfect dress to wear for me tomorrow."

"Mm-kay. Night, baby."

"Night, baby." Click.

He dragged himself inside, taking his dog with him, and barely pulled off his shirt and kicked off his shoes before falling into bed. Even though he knew Penelope hadn't taken him serious he fell asleep with a small smile on his face at the thought of her being his for the next thirty days.

Just as soon as he sobered up he was going to make her see that he had meant every single word of what he had proposed.

XXXXXXXXX

The next morning he woke up feeling worse for wear. His head was foggy, his mouth dry, and his body ached. A quick shower later and he went to his kitchen, still wearing only boxers, to get started on making coffee.

God knew he needed it. Looking at the bottle of whiskey on the table he saw just how much he had drank. If he ever did lose his last chance with Penelope just one bottle wouldn't be enough. Not that drinking would make it better. Nothing could make that better.

Getting out his cell he sent her a message_: Morning angel. Be ready at three thirty 4 the best date of UR life_.

Then he wrote the symbol for love three times.

Since he was hung over he just lounged around his house for a few hours, relaxing on his couch that barely got used because he worked so damn much, and spending some time with Clooney in the back yard.

The day before had really thrown him for a loop. It had been a tough week to begin with. They had to go up to Alaska for a case and Penelope had come along. Though Derek knew that the fact she had been shot before did not give her special immunity from ever being in danger again he somehow had convinced himself he would never again feel that desperate fear he had the night she was shot. That God would only put him through that once.

But past pain didn't earn anyone a free pass for future pain. And Derek did feel that heart gripping fear once again over Penelope. He woke up to hear her screaming for help frantically. Not knowing what was going on he raced downstairs, out of the inn, and across a field until he found her holding a dead body. Sobbing and shaking, telling the dead man he wasn't alone.

All Derek could think was that it could have been her. The unsub could have killed her too. She could be gone and he wouldn't be able to ever tell her all she means to him, ever have another chance to hold her close, ever let her know she made his world better in every way.

Once he got to her and knew she was safe he thanked God that he hadn't lost her. There was still so much he wanted to share with Penelope.

She had been single only two weeks. He didn't want to spit out his feelings when she was going through a lot of emotional turmoil. So instead he did his best to comfort her- about the break up and about watching a man get killed in Alaska. Derek actually thought Penelope felt his deep level of love for her. That he didn't have to say it. She knew. She felt the shift in their relationship. It had been coming on ever since January, slowly they were getting themselves back to a good place and then moving even further along. Further than they had ever been before together. She could feel all that too, he had been positive. They were on the same page.

Connected at the soul.

But he had been fooling himself big time. She took everything as friendship.

Prentiss had noticed them outside the inn, when Derek was trying to soothe Penelope's worried heart over what their job took from her spirit, and asked if they were getting together. Penelope had laughed it off. Laughed. It wasn't even a possibility in her mind.

Today that was going to change. She might never return his feelings but it was time for Derek to put them out there so that there was no more doubt that he had grown into his love for her. He was ready if she was willing.

God, how he prayed she would give her heart to him. Because she had already stolen his right out of his chest. He didn't want it back either. He just wanted her to realize what she had. Who she had. Who loved her with all of himself.

If she wanted to laugh them off she would have to laugh in his face today, no longer behind his back with her girlfriends. But Derek was wishing with all he had that this would be one time when his words didn't make Penelope laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note**- For anyone who is wondering about the title, since some of the readers are from other countries and I'm not sure if this saying is global, it is from the expression "Where there is smoke, there's fire," which means if there are signs of something going on then its probably really going on or about to go on. In this case the smoke is the sexual tension between Morgan and Garcia which will lead to the fire of them hooking up.

**Where There's Smoke**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Three**

**May 2010**

"What do you think that means?" Penelope asked JJ and Emily, who were both on the line, right after she read them Derek's text message: _Morning angel. Be ready at three thirty 4 the best date of UR life_.

Emily chuckled ruefully. "Sounds pretty straightforward to me. You've got a date with Morgan today. Now what was that you told me about you two being just friends?"

"I did tell him I'd be up for hanging out though. That's probably what he means. Just hanging out as friends."

Emily said "Best date of your life is not code for friends. If some man said that to me I better not get a handshake at the end of the night."

JJ said "This is Morgan. I wouldn't take it too serious. We've been here before."

There was only one period in the six years that Penelope knew Derek when they spent a lot of time together outside of work. That was in the first couple of months after she was shot. Back when she was keeping Kevin in the friend zone because she hoped all the extra attention from Derek would turn into something. But work got insane, the hanging out fell off, and she jumped into bed with Kevin and never looked back.

With a big smile on her face, back then, she swore her heart wasn't broken and she was happy to have Kevin in her life. And she was happy. But she had been disappointed. It took a few more months to really let the thought of her and Derek as always and forever just friends sink in but once it did she felt better about everything. The next year and a half was hard for them- mainly because of work- but after the worse of the pain was over they found their way to a friendship that was tighter than ever. He loved her, as a friend, and she could not love him more if she tried. As a friend. She had closed down the part of her heart that might let him be more to her long ago.

His drunken rambling hadn't meant anything. Her promise had been in jest. She was not Derek Morgan's woman for the next thirty days...was she?

"Last night he said something kinda odd. He had been drinking and I guess he was lonely. He said he wanted me there with him."

Emily said "When are you gonna get to the odd part? Every time I'm around him he wants you there with him. He calls you every chance he gets, goes to your office whenever he gets a break, and is texting you in between. No man has ever chased after me that way."

JJ said "Mick Ra-"

"Shut up about that cocky asshole," Emily said "I'm trying to digest over here. Besides we're on Pen and her man problems. Not that it sounds like much of a problem to me. So what if it is a real date? I say its about time you go on at least one with him and see if you like it."

"Its not that simple. Its not just one little, itsy, bitsy, teeny, weenie, no big deal date. Last night he was drunk and going on and on and at one point he asked me to promise that I wouldn't date anyone else for a month. Just him. That no one would touch me but him until June 15th."

Emily asked "And you still wonder if this is a date? PG, it's a date and, if I was you, I'd wear my best panties."

"Oh my God, I am so not ready for this! I need to think long and hard about this. I'm not sure this is a smart idea. I don't want to dredge up old feelings and be swept under a tidal wave of hurt and pain another time. Jayje! What do you think?"

"You know I'm on your side first and I'm still mad he didn't ask you out years ago but...if this thing between you and him is always going to go on this way...year after year...maybe its just better to go on the date and figure out if its going to turn into something. For the sake of knowing for sure. Then if its not you can completely move on and go from there."

"Derek is the person who puts me back together when I fall apart. I don't want to risk losing him. I don't want to be angry at him if he can't feel as much as I do...did...if he makes me feel it all again just to back off when it gets too, too big and intense. I thought he didn't want me that way. I thought I knew that for sure."

Emily said "I've never seen more sex simmering between two people before then is between you two. Even during briefings when everyone is supposed to be about all work I'll catch him watching you out of the corner of his eye. That's why it blew my mind when you said yesterday there was no chance of more. If you really feel like that you better clue him in cause, take it from the profiler, that man wants you something bad."

"Holy moly," Penelope said as she lay back on her bed. Rubbing her head, her heart racing, she wondered just what was in store for her when Derek showed up this afternoon.

XXXXXXXXXX

Penelope was nervously pacing as it got near three thirty that afternoon. Derek texted her that he was on his way over and she was having a hard time breathing calmly just thinking about what might happen today.

It had taken her over an hour on the phone with Emily and JJ to finally decide to dress up for this date. To actually allow herself to treat this as something more than just hanging out with a friend. After that it took another forty minutes to pick the perfect dress. Pink with white trim it was sweet and feminine with just a hint of sexiness because of the way it hugged her breasts and bared her shoulders. Then more time to decide on the perfect jewelry and hairstyle.

Her mind hadn't stopped whirling since she got his text message.

Whereas last night she had laid there in bed thinking about the case in Alaska and how it had freaked her out, had gotten to Derek too, and how they had leaned on each other right before they left for home again, she didn't give a second thought to his drunken rambling. Sure it was flattering but it wasn't the first time he had drunk dialed her. It hadn't happened in years but she was single again now. Penelope thought Derek was just going there because he felt sorry for himself cause he was lonely.

Now she didn't know what to think exactly. But this date was happening whether she was ready for it or not.

The knock came on her door and she let out a cleansing breath. She hadn't been this nervous over seeing Derek since around the time they first met. Everything felt more intense than ever before. A part of her told herself to not hope for too much and told herself that she wasn't sure what she even wanted. But there was another part of herself that said to treasure every second of today and whatever came for them in the future because she did know what she wanted. She wanted him to want her with all of himself. Want her so much it ached in his bones.

Penelope went over and opened the door. She saw Derek standing there dressed in white linen. He held one single violet rose out to her.

"Hey, baby girl," he said, his voice silky and sexy all at once.

Derek bent and pressed a kiss to her cheek. She let her eyes flutter close as he lingered near her ear and whispered to her "Damn, you steal my breath away. That dress looks amazing on you but I bet it will be even better looking on the floor."


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing this.

**Where There's Smoke**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Four**

**May 2010**

Derek's warm breath brushed Penelope's earlobes as he leaned over and whispered "Damn, you steal my breath away. That dress looks amazing on you but I bet it will be even better looking on the floor."

She didn't want to whimper at his cheesy line. Only when Derek said it the line sounded sexy as hell instead of cheesy and cliche. Pursing her lips she did her best to hold back her whimper as he pulled away from her. Her eyes slowly opened and met his again. She wet her lips.

"I'm dressed okay then? You didn't give me any clues about where we're going." Then she teased him "Don't tell me I need to school you on the do and don'ts of dating."

"Well if any woman is gonna give me lessons in anything I want that woman to be you. Not that I have ever been told that I needed lessons before but it's a whole new ball game when dealing with Ms. Penelope Garcia."

"You got that right, sug."

Derek passed her the rose. "Here you go, my lady."

"Why thank you, kind sir. You do know how to make my heart melt. And its my color too."

"I've picked up a thing or two about you over the years."

"Oh yeah?" she teased as she turned to head for the kitchen. "Well that should certainly come in handy tonight." Soon she had the rose settled in a vase and she came back. "Whisk me away for the best date of my life. I should warn you though my standards for best are very, very high."

He gave her an amused smile. "The best part is the company."

Her hands covered her heart. "Now that's an arguement I can't disagree with but I was hoping best referred to something a little more carnal."

"Come on, silly girl. As much as I want to spend the month you promised me all right here in this apartment there are other things I've planned for us too and one of them will be closed if we don't get on the road. So..." Derek held out his hand to Penelope.

She slipped her hand in his and he pulled her against his body. The moment grew fraught with a slow simmering want, as their eyes held each other's. Staring into his eyes she saw more vulnerability than she had ever saw resting in his eyes before. She also noticed he was looking at her in a similar way to how he always did, other than him being more open to revealing himself right then.

And that's when it hit her. More than ever before that's when she knew the look he always gave her was his love. A love started as just an innocent crush, grew into a deep friendship and now he wanted to cross it into somewhere else.

He wasn't drunk. He wasn't joking. He wasn't confused or just lonely.

Derek Morgan wanted her to be his lover. Penelope shivered under his gaze. Her knees felt weak. How could she ever find the words to turn this amazing man down? She didn't think the words could really ever come out of her mouth.

Yet before they went there she had to be sure this is what she wanted now, for all the right reasons and not just cause she could have it, because if she hurt him she would hate herself. Years before she had closed down her heart to him in that way, while loving him desperately still as a friend, to spare herself anymore pain.

Tonight she wondered if her heart was willing to open again. There was Derek, his heart laid bare for her to see, his love on full display, and it was all she could do to remember that she used to believe she was over him.

Over him? Right this moment all she wanted to do was pull him down on the nearest flat surface- floor, table, couch, bed, whatever they landed on- and be under him. He was too damn sexy, sweet and looking at her with too much love for her to resist.

"Lets go!" she chirped out, jumping back a little as she broke the moment.

He led her to his SUV with Penelope feeling like she was in a daze. His hand on her back guiding her had never felt so sensual in all the time that she had known him. Now his touch sent more shivers through her than ever before.

And she had always shivered big time over this man. Now she was on shiver overload.

XXXXXXXXXX

They ended up at The National Gallery of Art, located near the Smithsonian on the National Mall. After walking around for nearly two hours the gallery was due to close soon. Derek mentioned he wanted to go outside to the sculpture garden first.

After looking at several sculpture he said "We're surrounding by beauty here, Penelope."

"Yes, we are."

"Last night you said you wanted me to remind you that life is beautiful in the way that only I can. Well, here is your reminder. Look around. Life can be very beautiful and its right here for us to come to whenever we need to escape all our job puts on us."

"I was sure you were too tipsy last night to be able to remember a thing you said today."

"I woke up feeling a little rough but I remember every word we said. I'm perfectly sober now and I want what I wanted then. One month out of your life to prove that when you are my woman and in my arms you will never know a moment's fear, loneliness or pain. I won't allow it. I can't save you from everything ugly in this world but I can damn sure try, baby girl."

Taking her face in his hands he caressed her cheeks. She titled her head up. Her eyes were dark with an intense neediness that asked him to make good on his words, make his promises feel real to her, and that is just what he wanted to do. Bringing his mouth to hers, he heard her breath hitch right before his lips gently covered hers.

Feeling the softness of her lips pressed to his own was like falling into heaven for him. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her gently several more times before leaning his forehead against hers. Their breathing was both shallow.

His voice was raspy, rough with lust and love, when he told her "Swear to me that for this next month, at the very least, you are only and all mine."

"Derek..."

Holding her by the chin he made her look into his eyes. She still seemed hesitant and his heart clutched. "One month. And if it doesn't work out then I promise you our friendship will carry on the way it always has. No hard feelings on either side. We won't lose our friendship, I promise you that."

"I can't even imagine losing you. It would devastate me. You think I'm strong but am I that strong? You help me stay strong."

"Nothing can threaten all we have already. I already promised you that I will look out for you every day of the rest of my life and I meant that. This is not risking our friendship."

Penelope moved back from him. She took his hands in hers. Giving him a sweet smile, while he stood there holding his breath, she asked "Just so I have this straight, during this month when I'm your woman you will ravish me repeatedly, right?"

Derek let out a relieved breath and chuckled. "Yes, silly girl, count on it."

"Then I'm in."

He wrapped her in his arms again, pressed her head to his heart and stroked her hair. "Listen to my heart. Its beating that fast because I have never wanted anything more than to hear you say yes right now."

There were a few other times he had wanted something just as badly as he now wanted her to want him back but those were painful memories that had no place in this moment.

Derek felt too at peace to think back on his darkest days right then.


	5. Chapter 5

**Where There's Smoke**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter 5**

**May 2010**

Their first date took place on a Sunday night. After the art gallery they went to the park to hear a free concert, and ate a picnic dinner that Derek had packed while they sat on a blanket.

She fed him an eclair. He moaned in appreciation, his eyes on her as he bit, chewed and swallowed. Over the years there were many times she had hand fed him a bite of this or that but no time was ever as sensual as this night.

Penelope wrapped her fingers around his neck and leaned close for a kiss. Knowing she was initiating intimacy between them made Derek's gut flare with even more lust. When her mouth gently brushed his he gently sucked on her bottom lip, while tangling his fingers in her wavy red hair.

He loved how much sexier she felt once she dyed her hair red. It was like she got even more swagger in her step. He always let her know how damn hot he found her hair color now. He loved her as a blonde but she loved being a fiery red head and the way it turned her on was a turn on for Derek.

Her hand trailed off his neck and down his chest, sending pinpricks of heat shooting out from every place she touched, before she raised her hand again and held his face. Derek eased back.

"Mmmm, baby girl. Are you ready for a month of that?"

"If only we could get a month off work so we could only do that."

Derek chuckled. "That and eating. We wouldn't want to starve to death."

"I'd be fine living off your chocolate God body for as long as I can last."

"So silly," he murmured, leaning in for another kiss, just as his cell went off, indicating he had a text.

When Penelope's phone chimed a moment later Derek groaned and said "No, not tonight." He sighed heavily. Their eyes held as he took out his phone. Then he read the message. "We caught a case. I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"Its not your fault. Tonight was amazing and nothing can take that away."

Derek stood up, helped Penelope up, gathered the blanket and the picnic basket, and then they slowly made their way to his SUV. He put everything he was holding into the back and shut the gate before opening Penelope's door for her. He stared at her for a long moment as stood there, while she sat in his SUV.

"So," Derek asked in a low tone "you enjoyed the first day of your being my woman?"

"Sug, what woman wouldn't enjoy a chocolate God lavishing attention on her?"

He smiled slightly. "You ain't seen nothing yet," he told her with much confidence before closing her door and walking around the vehicle to get in the other side.

XXXXXXXXXX

Penelope walked into the conference room when most of the team was already gathered already. Derek had taken her home to get Esther first. The memory of the last kiss they shared still lingered in her mind as she slid into her seat next to him at the table.

JJ and Emily gave her knowing looks as they both smirked.

Hotch said "Lets get started. Rossi will have to brief on the plane."

JJ started the presentation. After a few minutes Rossi walked in, decked out in a dark pin striped suit, and immediately said "You've got lipstick on your collar, Morgan. Your dry cleaners must love you for keeping them in business."

Emily teased "He must have had a really hot date tonight. Lucky dog!"

Penelope's cheeks heated up and she studied her papers.

Just the memory of the first time his tongue had swept through her mouth, as he pressed her against the door to her apartment, still had her burning up inside. Her body craved more. She hadn't been able to get enough of him, clinging to him wantonly and wanting the kiss to go on for days and days. Derek had to literally pull himself away and reluctantly tell her that work wouldn't wait.

This better be a short case.

Now that Penelope knew what it was like to kiss Derek she needed more of his kisses, and not time alone to fret and worry about where they were going. But work was going to give her plenty of the latter and no time for what she truly ached for right now: Derek holding her close and kissing away her fears and doubts like only he could do.

XXXXXXXXXX

The team went to Connecticut to catch an unsub who was abducting little boys and holding them for one year before murdering them. It was the last day that their victim would be alive, if the unsub stuck to his schedule, when the team tracked him down.

Standing outside of the underground bunker in the woods where they found the victim Morgan called Garcia.

She answered by saying "Tell me some good news and help me believe the world can be a beautiful place."

"We got him, baby girl. We got the unsub and Jason Anders is alive."

"Oh, thank God! That is such a relief."

"Yeah, its good to have a win. Especially when a kid is involved."

"I know he's been through hell but at least he has a chance to get his life back now. He could recover, right?"

"He gets to go home to his family. That's all we can ask for right now. The rest will be figured out in time."

"Tell the rest of the crime fighters I said good job."

"Will do. I'll see you in a few hours then."

"Uh..."

"Penelope?"

In the cutest tone she said "I was thinking you could come over for a home cooked meal tonight."

Derek relaxed and chuckled. "Who's doing the cooking?"

"I will have you know that my step father taught me to cook when I was seven and even if I don't cook all that elaborate of meals that are still very good!"

Derek smiled. "I have never seen any proof you can do more than boil water and make a sandwich."

"Because you wouldn't let me lift a finger when you stayed with me after I was shot."

"Damn right I wouldn't. You needed to be pampered. So tonight do I get to be the one pampered, huh, baby girl? I think I like the perks of being your man."

"Oh, you tempting Adonis, do not get too, too used to it. The jury is still out on if that is a permanent position for you."

Derek smiled. "I haven't even showed you my best stuff yet. You'll be singing a different tune once I do. One that sounds just like my name being chanted over and over and over..."

Hotch walked out of the bunker and gave Derek a raised eyebrow look. "We're heading to the station. Tell Garcia she did excellent work this time." Hotch walked off.

"Baby girl, I gotta go. Hotch wants you to know you did awesome for us and we couldn't have done this without you."

"Aw, thank you. I do the easy part with my babies. Its you all that are out there in the real danger. You don't know the relief my heart feels every time you call to say you're all safe and coming back to me again."

"Won't be long now. I look forward to finding out what you're cooking up _for your man_."

"What I'm planning to cook is not the most interesting part of tonight. It's the little french maid's outfit I plan to wear while cooking. Rush home, mon cher, because I just might change out of it if you keep me waiting too, too long." Click.

Derek stood there for a moment with a far away look in his eye, as he imagined the image she had painted, and then he jostled back to reality and walked off to get in the SUV where the rest of the team was waiting.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Penelope decided to make a Mexican lasagna for Morgan to show off one of the recipes her step father had taught her. It only had to cook for twenty five minutes so she waited till he texted her that they were back in the office before she put it in the oven.

Since he had some paperwork to do the food was on warm by the time Derek knocked on the door. Primping her hair first she walked over, let out a cleansing breath, and opened the door, to find him leaning there with a big grin on his face, holding a white bakery box.

"Hey there, baby girl," he said warmly. "I brought dessert since you slaved away over a hot stove for me. Only seemed fair." He looked her up and down then raised an eyebrow.

She was wearing jeans and a violet silk blouse. She smirked. "I decided you need to earn the privilege of seeing me dressed as a french maid."

He laughed and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Mmm, I'm more interested in earning the right to see you out of a french maid outfit. That's what I really look forward to."

She blushed and moved aside so he could come in. "You are not the only one."

Derek chuckled. "Wow, dinner smells good."

"Come see."

They went to the kitchen. He put the box on the counter. Penelope took the food out of the oven and set it on top the stove. "Mexican lasagna."

"I'm impressed."

"Wait till you get a taste. You'll be in heaven. It's a Garcia family secret recipe."

"Do you know what I want a taste of even more than this delicious smelling meal you made for us?"

Her eyes danced with light as they met his. He pulled her close, till their bodies were taut against each others. She raised a hand and caressed his cheek. "Decided to stop shaving, huh?"

"Had other things on my mind and not much time off the last few days. Why? Do you like your man clean shaven better?"

"I like my man every which way."

"Mmm, good answer," he murmured, leaning his mouth near hers. "Very, very good answer." Derek caught Penelope's lips in a kiss and finally the world slid right back into perfect harmony.

He was home and he was with her again. The days away had solidified what she had starting feeling during their first date. She did want this...him...them. She wanted this so, so much. But could she really keep something this good going? Keep feeling so happy and safe always?

Penelope didn't know but as she got lost in his kiss it certainly felt like all her secret dreams were finally coming true.


	6. Chapter 6

**Where There's Smoke**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Note- This chapter makes mention of season five episode twenty two, The Internet is Forever.**

**Chapter 6**

**May 2010**

Derek insisted on cleaning up after dinner, since Penelope had cooked. They had lingered over their lasagna, salad, blue corn chips, and salsa, then had decaf coffee and the brownies Derek picked up on the way over.

Afterwards he sat on her couch, letting out a long breath, and put his arm along the back of it. "Come over here, baby."

She scooted close to him and lay her head on his shoulder. His fingers tangled in her red hair and lazily played with it.

After a long silent moment he said "I wish we could get a few days off to chill out. You don't know how bad I want to just spend some quality time with you."

Her fingers were smoothing over his chest and abs. "Maybe we'll get some time off after this next case."

"Can't get here soon enough for me." For another minute they stayed like that, just holding each other, before she started to kiss his neck and then nibble his ear.

Deep in his gut lust licked at him, rumbling to life in an instant as he felt her warm, wet tongue licking at his earlobe. Derek slid his hand out of her hair, down her back, and over her ass. Firmly he rubbed and massaged there, making her moan, and also pulling her closer to him. Penelope kissed along his jaw and started nipping at his lips.

His heart raced at how she was acting. His dream woman was all over him. Just last week she had been saying they would never be like this. Just last week she was fine living without his kisses forever. And now it felt like she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Taking hold of her face he moved her back some. Their eyes searched each other's, both of them breathing shakily.

"Derek?"

He brought his lips to hers and gave her a kiss drenched with possessiveness- hard, firm, demanding, and claiming. Arms wrapped tight against her he pulled her into his lap and kissed her with all the desperation that had built up in him over time as he waited out her and Lynch dating, waited for his chance, and then for a few miserable hours thought he had lost it completely.

She broke away, her arms now wrapped around his neck, and must have been able to feel his overwhelming emotions because she whispered "I'm right here. Its okay." Her forehead was resting against his.

He realized he was shaking. His words were hoarse when he confessed "I heard you."

"What, baby?"

"I heard you with Prentiss last week. You said we'd never be more than friends."

Penelope stiffened and moved off Derek. "What are you talking about?"

"You were in your office talking to Prentiss and she thought something was going on between us. You laughed."

Realization dawned in her eyes. "And that's why you got drunk. That's why...this...started. That's why you asked me out in the first place."

"I asked you to be mine for a month and you laughed at that too."

Biting her bottom lip Penelope looked away.

Feeling contrite for even bringing it up Derek took her hand and squeezed it. "I'm sorry, baby girl. It was my fault for eavesdropping. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm just glad you changed your mind and you're giving me a shot to show you that we can work as more than friends. It just got to me that you didn't even consider we could have this before."

"If you're being honest, Morgan, then you know you didn't do anything to make me believe that us dating was a possibility. So how could I consider something I didn't think was an option?"

He kissed her hand. "I thought we were getting closer and you felt it too."

"I did feel it. But I didn't think you wanted to date. You need to at least try to see things through my eyes. Its not easy being the woman who is yours for the taking. Years and years ago, I got sick of feeling like I was living every day waiting on bated breath for you to say you wanted more. I got so, so over that feeling and so I told myself you never would say it and that I didn't mind. That was the only way I could survive and still be happy and have a good life for myself. I had to let the dream of you...us...this go. I'm sorry if it hurts you, baby, to know I did that but it was what I needed to do." Scooting close to him she wrapped her arms around his neck. "But that's yesterday. Today I do know that my handsome chocolate stud does want me and that makes this tech kitten purr."

Derek was smiling when her lips pressed to his.

XXXXXXXXX

Their next case took them to Boise, Idaho where women were going missing every two months. The unsub was broadcasting their deaths over the internet. The case had Penelope extremely stressed out and upset because he used her cyber domain to hunt the victims and then he hacked into their computers to post the videos of their deaths. She took it very personal.

Luckily she was able to stymy his efforts to stream the video of his live committing of a murder, allowing the team to catch the unsub before he killed the last victim.

After the team got home Derek came to her office. "Sweetheart," he said, in a very loving tone.

She turned around in her chair. "That baddie really made my blood boil. I'm so glad he's locked up tonight and he can never infect my cyber world again."

"I hear you. I told you that you'd get him and you did. He went up against the wrong woman this time. He didn't know who he was dealing with when he tried Ms. Penelope Garcia."

"Darn tooting."

Derek opened his arms. Penelope stood up and went into his arms. Hugging each other tight for a long moment they reveled in the feeling of being together again.

Derek said "The team is going out for dinner. Are you in?"

She smiled as she looked up at him "Only if we get to have dessert together alone afterwards."

"I'll do you one better. Before we go into the restaurant lets have some appetizers in my back seat."

Her eyes flared with desire but she scrunched up her nose and said "You'll mess up my hair."

He gave her wide eyes that asked if she really cared that much about her hair getting mussed.

She said "I don't mind re-doing my hair and make up."

"That's better." Derek gave her a tight squeeze before stepping back. "I gotta go tackle my paperwork."

"Hurry, hurry, your back seat is calling our names."

"Mmm, yes it is, woman, and I'll tell you what: I have never looked forward to being in a back seat more." With that said he threw her a sexy smile before turning and walking out.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

They were making out in the backseat of his SUV. Penelope was straddling Derek's lap. Between kisses they were joking and flirting with each other.

She said "I feel like I'm in high school again."

One of his hands was buried in the back of her hair and the other was at her hip. He gave her a kiss before saying "I bet you were hot in high school."

Penelope chuckled. "Oh, yeah, Derek Morgan, the big time jock, would really have gone for a goth. Ha. I don't think so, Angel Fish." She nibbled on his lips.

"If the..mmm..." he kissed her again before finishing his sentence "goth was you."

Their kisses deepened, tongues sliding over each others as they both moaned lustfully. Derek told Penelope "God, I missed you, baby girl." Slowly he ran his hand up her side and the cupped her breast, stroking his thumb over her nipple.

Penelope's eyes shut and her head dropped back. Derek kissed and sucked on her neck while massaging her breast.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered as he kissed her. "Your tits are amazing. Mmm."

"Take me home with you tonight and see how amazing they really are." Penelope moved her hands off Derek's shoulders, and looped them around his neck. "Baby..." she gave him a series of short, sensual kisses. Grinding against his dick, she said "I hope you know you're not sleeping alone tonight."

Threading his fingers in her hair he held her face steady and looked into her eyes. "Silly girl, I hope you know you're not sleeping alone ever again. Whenever I'm home, you're gonna be in my bed."

Penelope didn't answer him, instead she just slammed her lips against his in a torrid kiss. She couldn't seem to get close enough to him. She slid her hands up and under his shirt. Her dress got hiked up even higher as his hands moved to both her thighs. Penelope reached down and stroked Derek over his jeans.

She smirked. "Wowzers. You would think staring at this for years would give me a good approximation of size and width but there is nothing like touching to really answer all my questions."

"Mmmm, baby girl, enough with that. We gotta get inside, girl."

"Nu-uh, this will not go to waste. I won't have it." She pulled off his belt and undid the button on his jeans, then eased down the zipper, while Derek was biting his bottom lip.

"Garcia," he finally said, trying to sound stern "this is a public place."

She got his dick out and gazed at it lovingly, stroking it gently at first. Derek's hips bucked up and he cried "Shit!"

"You are the one who is beautiful."

"Fuck! You do have magic fingers."

"Mmm-hmmm."

"Bed, baby girl. I want to make love to you...oh God...in a bed."

She licked across his slit, causing his hips to jump again, and then licked around the head of his dick. "Shhh." She blew on the wet spot. "I want to make love to you right here." Penelope started to lick all over Derek's dick before she took him in her mouth, bobbing up and down.

"Oh, God, baby girl. Oh God, oh God." His hands threaded through her hair.

The idea they could get caught at any moment and that she wanted him so bad she didn't care about being exposed all added together with the physical sensations she was causing in his body. Emotionally he was in awe that his precious baby girl was also the same woman who was the sexiest Goddess he knew and was going down on him in a parking lot. A few minutes of her hands and mouth on him combined to send Derek into orbit.

His moans and breathless pants filled the SUV. "Uhnnn, baby girl, that's so good. I'm gonna come."

Penelope hummed softly and gently massaged his balls. Derek could hold back no longer and filled her mouth with his warm, sticky cum. After he stopped pulsating she let him slip free of her lips but kissed him softly and licked him clean.

"You're the best," Derek told her. "Lets go home right now. Hell with having dinner with the team."

She smiled. "Nope. We promised and they're waiting on us." Digging in her purse she got out a kleenex to clean up a little more, as Derek got back in his pants. "We should get inside, baby. I need to stop in the bathroom before we go to the table and make myself look presentable again."

"Hey, come here for a second." He pulled her close and they stared into each other's eyes, all their love on full display. "I want you to know that I honestly believe that I was born for one reason and one reason only: to become your man."

Happy tears shimmered in her eyes. She whispered in his ear "I love you with all my heart and soul, Derek Morgan."

"I love you more than words can say, Penelope Garcia."

Just a few weeks before, in Alaska, all they could admit to was kinda loving each other but now they had went all the way. Now their love was no where near the kinda range.

THE END


End file.
